1. Field of the Invention
The invention relatives generally to engineered materials, and more particularly to high strength, low friction materials, and methods of forming the same.
2. Related Art
Polymer materials are useful in many applications where two surfaces meet and need to match, such as bearings, gaskets, seals, wipers, and similar applications. Polymer materials provide good conformability, despite any wear, defects, or unplanned conditions, and also provide low friction, which permits the two surfaces to slide against one another with low forces and very little heat. Another advantage provided by polymer materials is corrosion resistance. However, the strength of polymer materials is relatively low compared to metals, so the use of plastic materials is limited in applications where applied loads become excessive, such as in automotive bearings.